


Seni İzliyordum

by Novatardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selemetis'in "Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood. Valla hiç okumadığım için senden bekliyorum şu an skdjkds Savaştan sonra, Bakanlık tarafından verilen bir davette karşılaşırlar." promptu üstüne yazıldı.</p><p>Prompt için teşekkürler :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seni İzliyordum

Son maçta serseri bir bludger yüzünden incittiği bacağını çaktırmadan ovalarken bakışları kalabalıkta gezindi. Minik perilerin taşıdığı tepsilerden bir tanesinden büyücü şampanyası kaptı, görgü kuralları zihninden uçup giderken bardağı dikti. Kaliteli şampanya lıkır lıkır akarken boynunu sıkan kravatı gevşeterek sola döndü.

Dönüşü ile birine toslaması bir olmuş, şampanya boğazında kalmakla yetinmez, yeni aldığı cüppesini de kirletirken karşısındaki işini bilen biri, peş peşe büyülü sözleri fısıldayıp onu önce boğulmaktan sonra rezil bir cüppe ile gezmekten kurtarırken başını kaldırdı.

Ağaç kabuğu rengi gözleri yıllar sonra solgun mavi gözlerde dururken Oliver eğer o an şampanya içiyor olsa tekrar boğulacağı kesin, ilk aşkına, Perce'ye baktı.

Yılların geride bıraktığı ilişki, Percy'nin okul bittikten sonra ona yolladığı 'Bakanlık içinde yükselmem gerekiyor ve eşcinsel bir ilişkinin önüme engel koymasından endişe duymaktayım. İlişkimize son verme kararı aldım. Ekte bende olan bazı eşyaların var. Sen de sende olan şeylerimi bana iade edersen temiz bitireceğimize inanıyorum.' şeklinde bir posta ile sonlanmıştı.

Temiz bitmişti evet. Oliver onda olan tüm eşyaları yakmıştı. 

“Oliver.” dedi kızıl çocuk.

Oliver ondan ismini duymak falan istemiyor, şu an tek isteği snitch gibi kaçmak, “Percy.” diye onu selamlayarak yanından geçmeye çalıştı.

Ancak kaçışı Percy'nin kolunu tutuşu ile durdurulmuş, okulun iflah olmaz çalışkanının, ki pek çoklarına göre baş belası ineğinin, içinde bir yerde belli ki hala minik bir Quidditch sevgisi var, onu yakalamayı başarmıştı.

Oliver olay çıksın istemiyor, ona sorgularcasına bakarken Percy'nin yüzüne çilleri kapatan bir kırmızılık yayıldı. Kırık sesiyle mırıldandı:

“Şey... Bacağını soracaktım. Nasıl oldu?”

Oliver şokla ona döndü. Bacağının sakatlandığını kimse bilmiyordu, olay snitch yakalanırken olduğu için kimse fark etmemişti, sadece koç ve takım arkadaşları biliyordu.

“Daha iyiyim. St. Mungo'dan geçen hafta taburcu oldum.”

“Sevindim. Ziyarete gelecektim ama-”

“Nereden biliyorsun?”

Percy Dumbledore'a değil Sihir Bakanına inandığı sefer hariç aptal olmamış, yavaş hiç değil, soruyu ve altındaki soruyu anlarken dürüst olmayı seçti:

“Bakan Puddlemere United taraftarı.”

Oliver onun kolunu tutan eline bakarak “Bittiyse gideceğim. İzin verirsen...” dediğinde Percy elini çekti. Düzenli görüntüsünü bozan bir kıpırdanma sürecine girerken bu eskiden Oliver'ın komik ve şirin bulduğu bir şey, ama artık katlanamıyor, ileri adım attı.

“Seni izliyordum. Snitchi veya arayıcıyı değil...”

Oliver adımı şaşarak incittiği bacağını sızlatırken durakladı.

“Haftaya perşembe eğer önemli bir toplantın, bakanının işi yoksa yedek kulübesinde bir kişilik boş yerim var.” dedi. Anında pişman olup onun saçma sapan bir rapor işini öne süreceğini bilerek dilini ısırıp kendine sövmeye hazırlandı.

“Artık yok.”

Oliver irkilse de hala refleksleri sağlam bir sporcu, “Güzel” dedikten sonra ona dönmemiş, adımını attı. Arkasını dönmemişti ama yüzünde solgun maviyi çağrıştıran bir gülümseme vardı.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiç shiplemiyorum ilk ve tek kalacak muhtemelen çift defterimde.
> 
> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler ♥


End file.
